Burned out CSI one shot
by jessie 33
Summary: A one shot with Nick and Catherine


One shot CSI story

Catherine was exhausted she has worked 14 days straight , working 12 to 14 hours shifts. She was tired of all the crap, but she knew she was just plain tired, and needed 2 days sleep to make up for all the nights sleep she missed. Her hours off she would read through case files. She always thought she had to prove to herself that she was a great CSI member, but in her heart she knew she was. She loved the team, but she missed Gil so much. He was the one person she felt close to along with Warrick. She lost them both one just moved so far away they lost touch, and the other was brutally killed by someone she couldn't believe would do it. She never told Warrick how much she grew to love him, and she thought maybe she was getting romantic feelings for him. She will never really know if he felt the same way but in her heart she knew he was having feelings too. She hated how they all kept secrets, and never really confessed their demons, and problems to each other. It was like if you told others your problems, you were weak, and none of them wanted that. She was leaving the office when Nick ran up to her.

"Catherine would you like to get a beer"?

"I'm exhausted Nick, maybe another time"

"Sure I just needed someone to talk to"

"Sure 1 beer would be ok, lets get out of here". Catherine grabbed her purse, and coat, and left with Nick. They were walking to the car, but she asked him if he wanted to have a beer at her place? Lindsay was out for the weekend, they could just relax. Nick smiled and said ok, and followed Catherine in the car. They got to Catherine's place, and went inside, and she pointed to the living room. He walked in, "Nice place Catherine"

"Thanks sorry for the mess, I have not had time to really clean recently, I'm never home"

"It looks fine you should see my place". Catherine walked out handing Nick a beer, and she sat down across from him.

"I'm sorry about this Catherine, I really just needed someone to talk to. I know we talk at work but about work stuff."

"Nick what is wrong are you ok"?

"Yeah I guess me and Susan broke up last week. It lasted 3 months Catherine, but she hated my long hours, and she said my career scared her. She said it was better that we split up, and I find someone that understands what I do everyday. I doubt anyone who doesn't do this kind of career would understand. Do you ever wonder if we are doing the right thing"?

"Yeah everyday but when I bring a child home to his Mother dead or alive, I know it is. I couldn't imagine not knowing where my child is, and if I can help one family it is all worth it"

"Yeah but we find one, and another is missing, and sometimes we never find the people, and it hurts."

"I think you are a great asset to the team, and I would hate to see you ever leave"

"I went into this career because of what happened to me when I was 9 years old. I hate what happens to innocent children, and I know first hand what a child goes through when they are molested. I never really told anyone but you Catherine that I was molested when I was 9 because I was ashamed. I know it wasn't my fault but I never forgot how I felt when she did that to me"

"Nick it isn't your fault she was sick"

"I know but they don't realize it stays with you for life"

"I know but I think it makes you a better person Nick. You do so well with the children they really trust you more than any of us"

"Lets not talk about this anymore, maybe I should get going"

"You don't have to Nick I can talk some more"

"Catherine thank you but tonight you helped me a lot"

"Really we didn't really even talk Nick"

"I was going to leave Catherine, when that Father got away with killing his daughter it made me ill. We worked so hard on that case, and for one technicality he walked"

"It happens we brought him in, and the Justice system let him go. We did our job, we have to realize that, and not let it get to us"

"How is that possible"?

"Nick you are exhausted so am I, tomorrow you will feel better. I know you are in the Profession you should be, and I feel safe knowing you are part of my team, because I know I can count on all of you"

"I miss Gil Catherine but I have to say you are just as good as him"

"That means the world to me Nick, thank you". Nick got up, "I will let you get some sleep". He walked to the door, he put his shoes on. He turned, "I love you Catherine, but like a big sister"

"I love you too Nick". She hugged him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled as he walked down the stairs. She watched him drive away, and she knew he was still confused just like her. They all had their bad days, she was just glad maybe today she helped Nick, but she knew tomorrow was another day, and that another case would come up to make them all work hard to solve. She knew every case took a part of their heart and tugged at it. She laughed when they say you can't take a case personally she knew that was crazy because how could you not? Every case was someones loved one, someones child, and someones life, and it was their job to solve their murder, and after awhile you become numb, but for her she remembers the face of every victim, because if she didn't she knew it would be the day she should walk away, and never go back to that job.

The End


End file.
